The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to an architecture for estimating computing job start times on cluster computing systems.
Workload management systems are a class of cluster computing systems where multiple users share the resources of a computing cluster. Workload management systems may include a cluster manager that receives jobs submitted by users and decides when and where to allocate resources to execute each job. The received jobs may include a set of resource requirements (e.g., processors, memory, and software licenses) for executing each job. The received jobs may additionally include directives to the cluster manager regarding which cluster nodes may execute the job (e.g., nodes running a particular operating system version). The cluster manager may dispatch jobs to cluster computing nodes according to a plan that limits competition between jobs for resources. When the number of received jobs exceeds the available cluster resources, the cluster manager may schedule jobs that cannot be immediately dispatched for execution at a later time.